


Treacherous Path

by LunarfeatherXD



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994), The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Jasiri, Mentions of Kiara, Mentions of Kion, Mentions of Kovu, Mentions of Rafiki, Mentions of Simba/Nala, Movie: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Reborn Zira (Lion King), mentions of scar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarfeatherXD/pseuds/LunarfeatherXD
Summary: The Pridelands, a wonderous place full of life. From the smallest ant to the tallest giraffe, nothing seemed to be a problem to any of the inhabitants that lived there. Well almost all, but one little lioness didn’t seem to be a part of the vast majority for she has been crowned as the newest evil by many of her littermates. Some ask why and the answer is so simple yet mysteriously bone chilling. This poor lioness was born resembling a terrible evil, one that has started a major feud. That evil goes by the horror-striking name of, Zira.But this young lion isn’t Zira, far from. This small lioness may look the same but looks can be deceiving and words can only dub her as something for so long. She continues to hold her head up high and nothing will get to her at all, at least not a whole lot will get to her. Headstrong, brave, kind and giving this lioness will find herself going through a slew of adventures. And who is that mysterious specter that she seems to notice when angry?
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. The Harsh Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a fan made (obvs lol) tale about a young lioness born after Kiara and Kovu's reign going through life with the unwanted challenge of being born to bear the face of a once great enemy. Please leave a comment if you have any questions or if you have anything to say, it is gladly appreciated ^^.  
> Also a little Trivia.  
> Russom= Leader  
> Kondo= Warrior  
> Wema= Perfection/Harmony  
> Zain= Flower/flourishing  
> Hajari= Flight  
> Asa= Healer  
> Adimu= Scarce  
> Punites= One who bears my face/Double faced

“Mama, mama, look! The new cub is waking up!” A strange male voice filled the newborn’s ears. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around as she felt a warm paw hold onto her small frame. 

“Kondo, how many times have I told you to keep down. Oh dear- “A calm soon horrified tone rang as the young newborn looked from the face of her mother to another older lioness who seemed to have a concerned look in her orange eyes. The older lioness had short dark golden fur with a cream underbelly and muzzle as well as tufts of black fur on her haunches and elbows and at the tip of her tail.  
The other lioness in the den, the newborn’s mother, gave of a gentle chuckle. “Relax, Wema. I know she may look like her, but I can assure you she will not end up in such a manner.” The large bright golden furred and black pawed lioness hummed to reassure her old friend. Wema seemed to nod and visibly relaxed as she laid down, using her paw to gently step on her son, Kondo, tail. The young dark brown and warm red eyed cub seemed to sheepishly smile and sat down.  
“How will Russom react? Surely, he would worry knowing that his daughter looks like an almost exact copy of his old unbeloved grandmother. Please tell me you won’t name her anything like that blasted lioness either, right Zain?” Wema questioned the queen.  
“I can assure you that my mate will love her just as much as I, even with this look.” Zain purred and licked her daughter’s forehead gently. The little cub mewled out and turned around just as the king, Russom, made his way inside the large den.  
“Jambo, my love.” He purred out in a deep voice as he leaned his head down and nuzzled his mate before looking at the newborn with a surprised look before it melted into one of pride and love when the newborn looked back with bright blue eyes. “It appears that our little one seems to be quite the character, appearance wise.” He chuckled as he gently laid his tail on the newborn’s chest.  
“That I can agree with. I am glad that you do not seem to feel any ill towards her.” Zain commented before yawning and relaxing into her mate.  
“I must not judge our cub just by looks, all that matters are her heart. Though if I may ask what we shall call our little one?” Russom mused with a pleased huff as he relaxed his body, head soon found itself on his large paws as he stared at his daughter.   
Zain looked and shook her head with joking disappointment at how her mate acted like that of a cub himself. “I was thinking along the lines of Punites, my dear.” She answered earnestly, her voice soft like a feather as if the very name was sweet as honey and delicate to the touch like silk.  
“Punites- “the large male would repeat, getting a feel for the name. He slowly looked at his mate and licked her check. “The name is as lovely as the lion who holds it and the one who gave it.”   
“As much as I adore the compliment, love, I am also fairly tired. It is late and I am too tired to really feel the need to eat right now.” She yawned again, slowly curling up and pulled her daughter closer. Wema noticing her friends being tired quickly pulled her kid back so that they could also sleep in peace; though this didn’t go without Kondo swearing to protect the newborn with all his might, earning him a pleasant and proud smile from the king and his mother before the walked to their own corner and decided to sleep. Other members of the pride flooded inside the large den, many cooing at the newest addition to their pride, while older members seemed to be a bit shocked and even concerned, though they didn’t voice said concern for fear of gaining the wrath of their leaders.  
It wasn’t long until a blissful silence fell upon the land. Many predators either hunting silently or asleep as the large pride stayed in for the night. The only member of the pride that was awake seemed to be only the little baby. Who seemed to look up with large blue eyes as she stared at something that seemed to stand by her and her mother? She let out a mewl of interest as the figure simply stared back before disappearing. Leaving a curious newborn in its wake.  
[Months Later]  
A playful light dusty brown cub could be seen running around the den as she waited with her best friend. The two lions were excited, albeit for two different reasons. The female of the duo was excited for her first hunting trip while the male was excited to see his best friend finally travel with them.  
“I can’t wait to get there and sink my claws into a zebra or something! Do you think my Ma will let me join on the other hunts if I do good? Oh, I hope she does, I would be so sad if she didn’t- “she kept rambling. The male cub shook his head and smiled fondly.   
“Punites. I’m sure that queen Zain won’t prevent you from going to hunt- “he went to continue before a rude voice interrupted him.  
“Well, well, well. If it isn’t little miss mistake herself? I cannot fathom on why they decided that a stain like you would even be fit to hunt with us. Is it because your mother and father allow it?” A decent sized light pale cream furred lioness cub spat out as she walked over and shoved past Punites. “How does it feel to look like a waste of fur and bones who drowned in the river? Must suck does it now?” She smirked as Punites slowly looked down, completely crestfallen at what was said. She slowly shook her head and stood up as her fur bristled.  
“I…” She began   
“I? Is that all you can say- “  
“I have just enough right to hunt as you do, Adimu! S.so go away!” She snarled at the slightly older cub. Her claws coming out as she stood up fully to appear as intimidating. Adimu glared and turned to face her as other cubs began to circle around, murmuring curious thoughts amongst each other. Adimu slowly moved closer and practically pinned Punites to the ground, digging her claws into the younger lioness’s fur.   
“Watch your back, two-face.” She snarled and went to swipe at her, the only thing stopping her is because Kondo quickly slammed his paw down on her tail, causing Adimu to roar in pain before she backed away and glared at them both.   
“I suggest running along, Adimu. Wouldn’t want your mom knowing about this, would you? She might feed you to Jasiri’s clan or maybe even the crocodiles.” Kondo said to her in a threatening manner, causing the other older cub to tense up, ears pinned back for a moment as she stared between them both before scoffing and walking away. Punites sighed and looked away, her paws seemed to act on their own accord during that, though she just figured it was just her sudden rush of emotions that caused her claws to extend.   
“Do you believe what she said?” She would ask Kondo, earning a look of shock from the taller cub.  
“Of course not. You are not even close to be a waste. She is just jealous that she can’t be the next queen because that is already a given to you. I wouldn’t think about it too much, stress doesn’t suit you.” He chuckled and nudged her before standing up, earning a laugh and nod from her as they walked out of the den to join with the others. Many others were also there, though none were as new as Punites, much to her concern. She slowly stood by her mother as they slowly made their way to the plains. Many zebra and antelope could be seen galloping or leaping over small distances.  
“Now, Punites. When hunting you must stay low to the ground, head and rump low and make sure you keep focus on the target, got it?” Zain, her mother, asked her. Punites immediately nodded and smiled at her mother as they noticed a large zebra. The young cub would lick her chops in anticipation as her paws dug into the soil. The zebra was just a few feet away from the group.   
They immediately leaped at the Zebra when it was close enough. Some of the lioness’s managed to pin it to the ground and her mom looked at her before motioning to the neck. Punites nodded and went to leap only to be shoved out of the way and into the line of fire of a kick that seemed to hit her into a sharp rock that nicked her ear with its sharp edges. She yelped in pain as her attacker, Adimu, feigned worry.  
Punites slowly got up as her nails came out slowly her yes narrowed as her now torn ear flicked as she could feel the air grow heavy around her.  
_**“Kill her. Make her feel the same pain.”**_ A sickening voice seemed to say to her  
That was all she could think of, she knew it was wrong but it was like her mind wasn’t her own and she soon leapt at Adimu and slashed her in the face, tearing skin and fur off as **blood** dripped from her claws. Adimu fell to the ground with a **scar** on her cheek, her mother rushing over and blocking her off from attacking again. It was that moment that Punites shook herself and her mind cleared up; the sound of Kondo talking filled her ears as her once blood craving eyes faded into their normal warm hues as she looked absolutely terrified at what just happened. “M-mama I...”  
“I know. Kondo told us what happened, but what you did after the matter cannot be ignored, Punites.” Zain narrowed her eyes on her child with a look of disappointment. “The hunt is over. We have our share of food. Let’s go.” She said to them all before slowly walking back to pride rock, dragging the zebra corpse with them. Punites looked down and her body tensed up at the sight of **blood.** Her pupils contracted and she rose her paw up. Her vision clouded for a bit as she blinked and noticed her paws looked **bigger** and claws were even **sharper.** She shook her head and blinked again as her vision became normal once more.   
Her head slowly moved up and she noticed some concerned and even enraged gazes from her fellow pride mates, especially those who were friends of Adimu. With ears flattened and tail dragging against the warm grassy ground, she made her way back to the large rock with her mother and the others, Kondo having been ordered to leave early with Adimu. “Good job, fur brain, you got yourself in trouble.” A cub would say while passing by her.   
“It... it was an accident... I didn’t mean to hurt her like that.” She confessed while looking down, shaking her head then continued to walk.   
The moment she walked inside she found herself being greeted by growling and outrageous snarling. Adimu’s mother being the main cause of these sounds as she explained to many about the ‘monstrous, selfish and waste of a lion cub’ that was Punites. Many of the other lions simply looked at the unconvincing lioness, while others seemed to agree with her and glared at Punites.  
“Don’t pay attention to them, Punites. She is just unable to understand that her daughter is a nuisance.” A young black feathered and yellow billed hornbill would state with a disgusted look towards the older lioness before looking towards Punites with a smile. Punites seemed to relax a bit as she sat down on her haunches.  
“Thank you Hajari, I’m glad that I have other people here that don’t see me as this… monster. I never actually heard the full story about her, do you know anything about her?” She questioned the bird only to get a confused look.  
“Why would you want to know about her? Though then again you were born to look like her. Sadly, I do not know much, though I know someone who does. You should see Asa about that, heard she was a right ol’ pal and apprentice of dear old Rafiki.” The hornbill offered with a polite smile before taking flight. “I do apologize for the sudden disappearance, but it appears that the crocodiles have decided to try and disturb a watering hole, do be careful, will you?” He asked while flying around her before taking off outside of the cave and into the distant sky.  
Punites sighed and looked at her paws before large paws, way bigger than her own, alerted her of someone being in front of her. She noticeably gulped and looked up into the concerned eyes of her father. “H-hi daddy. I’m sorry about what I did to Adimu, I didn’t mean- “a paw rose up to signify that she should stop talking.  
“You are alright my young Sundew. No need to fret over something that was not your fault at the start. Though there will be repercussions for your behavior as to how you reacted. You were sent to work together with your pride not to injure one of them. From here until the next few mornings during the morning report I will have you work under Asa’s watchful eye until dusk, do you understand me?” He stated more then asked, his tone stern and held a small trace of disappointment but if one looked close they could notice the proud attitude that he had for his daughter.  
Punites briskly nodded, going to her paws as her ears flicked, it wasn’t much of a punishment considering that she liked the half blind sage and she was sure that her father knew that, though that didn’t mean that Asa would let her get off scot-free.  
“Now go lay down while I discuss this with young Adimu’s mother, I am sure she should be fine with this.” He said while striding over to the still raging lioness, Punites couldn’t help but notice the slightly annoyed looks many of the lioness’ gave their fellow lioness. Some even going as far as to lay down and fall asleep which cause the young cub to snicker before running off to her mother to get her small share of zebra.  
The meal was filled with silence, glares being thrown her way, but she let the measly looks slide off her fur like water. She gave a happy look the moment Kondo came walking through with an angered Adimu, the young male cub took his seat next to Punites as he relaxed and ate his share. “How did it go with your mom and dad? Didn’t get in too much trouble, right?” He questioned, voice laced with worry as he gave her a concerned look, saddened that he couldn’t help her when she was in that moment of shock.  
“Not too bad, Dad told me to join Asa while you all patrol and Hajari gives the morning report. I am just glad that I don’t have to deal with Adimu and her friends.” She giggled before letting out a yawn. “I’m going to head to sleep, dealing with the flea ridden lion makes me tired.” She joked before walking to her own little smoothed rock and laid on top of it. Her eyes checking around the area before she closed them and slowly fell asleep, awaiting the events that would unfold during her new working days.  
  


  



	2. Up coming chapter news

Hey y'all. Sorry about the sudden disappearance, been busy with all kinds of school work because of the virus. I hope you all can understand. The good news is that I am still trying to work on a new chapter while dealing with the chaos so I should be done with it, hopefully, by the end of the week.  
Thank you guys for reading  
-LunarfeatherXD


	3. Not a chapter (yet)

Hey! Sorry about the wait, been typing these up in bulk so I can post them while I'm away. The second and third chapter should be out tomorrow and the night after. I hope you all are still enjoying and I thank you for reading my story! If you also like I have another story I am currently working on that is brand spanking new XD if you like this one you might like that one too! Anyway gotta keep typing,See you ^w^


	4. The Beginning of 'The Punishment!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I posted for this fanfic oml XD jeeez it took forever. Next post for this fanfic should be 8/8 no later then 8/10! Hope you all enjoy

Day had once again returned to the Pridelands. The motherly sun giving warm hugs to everything her hands could grasp, providing many with the energy needed to get through the day. With a small yawn Punites had awoken when the sun decided to just shine a light that ended up hitting her face. She grumbled while rubbing her eyes with her left paw then leaped down from her perch. Stretching her body and popping her bones just slightly before walking out. She did not want to wait and see what Adimu would say after the whole ordeal that happened yesterday, it would just help feed the festering annoyance that Punites already had for the lioness cub. 

While walking she gently nudged Kondo and grinned the moment he woke up and gave her a tired look. “What happened, Punites? Everyone is still asleep…” He would mumble then yawn, showing large fangs before resting his head back on top of his large paws. “Don’t you want to wait before seeing that old mandrill? Asa is most likely understanding due to us sleeping in a lot.” He would say while rolling onto his back and gently pawed at her stomach.   
Punites rolled her eyes and sat down. “Of course, she is understanding, and Asa isn’t even that old, Kondo. But sense you asked, I got up early so I didn’t have to deal with clutz, jerk and faker.” She grumbled while pointing to the three lion cubs, one being Adimu. “Only the great kings and queens know what they will try to blame me for the moment they open their eyes. So, I was going to ask if you wanted to join me, I don’t think your mom would mind sense it’s Asa of all people.” She stated with a small smile and stood up. 

Kondo thought for a moment, rolling over and immediately rose to his paws. “I don’t see why not. Mom lets me travel around if I stay away from the termite mounds and the graveyard. Come on! Maybe we could see some others along the way.” The bright and happy lion cub would exclaim while jumping to his paws and rushed out of the entrance of pride rock, earning a small laugh from Punites who swiftly followed suit, bounding over large rocks and the occasional gap in the ground the two cubs were like a herd of wildebeest making their way through the terrain until their eyes landed on the very familiar tree that seemed to be home to many generations of mandrill. Even Hajari, the hornbill, lived there and sometimes used his free time to help Asa get some plants. 

For being such an old tree, it was never an eyesore for any animal that just so happened to be there to lay their own gaze upon it. Such a magnificent sight that Punites eagerly soaked up whenever she could. Though her musing was cut short as tufts of light grey hair came into view before the familiar colored snout followed as a young adult Mandrill peaked their head out from behind a few branches. “Oh joy! It must be a special occasion for someone to come visit me, how have you two been?” The mandrill chuckled while walking over with her own wooden staff that looked to be like the late Rafiki’s but had vines wrapped around it and a few twigs attached. It seemed more like a nature-based trident by how the twigs, flowers and hollowed fruit were placed.

“Oh hush, Asa. Just seeing you is its own special occasion. I would have come to visit you regardless of what happened with my dad and Adimu, and you know it.” Punites chuckled while sprinting over, digging her claws into the dirt to get a better grip. Then she proceeded to skid to a stop at the feet of the mandrill. “So, what do you plan for us to do today? Go picking more cape aloe? Or go digging through the southern half of the land for some wormwood? Or, or, or we cou-“

“You could hush and let me speak young Punites, I can tell that talking certainly does run in the family; but to answer your questions, no, I do not want you to go on a search for wormwood or similar. What I want is for you to actually tell me why I was asked to watch you today- I don’t believe I got word of Kondo needing to stay, but I do appreciate the company no matter who. Come, come. Let us speak inside.” Asa smiled as she climbed back up the tree, motioning for the two to follow her as she laid down, pressing her scarred back against the bark of the tree.

Punites was already up the tree and used her paws to pull Kondo up, snickering at how he struggled on how to climb a tree. “Well- you see, Asa. I got into a bit of a fight with Adimu- “She paused when the mandrill made a sound akin to a laugh.

“Why is it that what you said doesn’t surprise me. Always starting trouble with that one. She seems to be going down the path the past predicted from her-“ She shook her head and sighed, lowering her head and gently tapped the back of the wood with her staff.

Kondo, who finally made his way up, looked on with a confused expression on his face. “What do you mean the past predicted? If you knew Adimu would be so cruel why didn’t you speak up about it?” His claws dug into the bark, leaving harsh indents as his eyes narrowed and ears twitched. Wanting a clear answer.

Asa rose a brow while turning her head and gazed at the cubs, shaking her head as she rose to her feet. “You misunderstand how I work, Kon. I cannot pinpoint when a person starts following certain paths exactly. I am only told that it will happen, so that means it is my duty to make sure that whatever happens I can protect the Pridelands by helping it prepare earlier. There is also the chance that not every prediction may be right, no matter how many people claim something will happen there is also a chance that it will not. You mustn’t assume the assumed.” She teased with a whimsical grin, walking over to the two, footsteps light and airy even. She rose her hand to gently pat their heads. “Now that I know the main reason, I am also curious about why you attacked her- your father never left that detail out. Only saying that you were provoked and followed up with a random attack. An extraordinarily strong attack for someone so young.” She gave the young lioness a look, expecting the truth and nothing else.

Punites sheepishly looked down. “I just- I got really angry- it was like I saw red and couldn’t see clearly anymore. The only clear thing was someone else- it felt so really, like they were next to me no, that isn’t right. I felt that they were me. I was them- but it couldn’t be because of who it was- I don’t know why I know them and why it feels like I personally know them, but I-“ She sat down on her haunches, staring at her large paws, ears pinned back and tail curled up around her.

Kondo sat next to her, nuzzling her cheek gently to cheer her up, which earned him a small smile of appreciation as she nudged back. “It’s been years sense the first time I saw this person- I almost didn’t recognize them until after I slept, having the night to think about it. Asa- I need to know who Zira is- I tried asking, but all I get is vague answers or growls for mentioning the name. I need an answer from someone who isn’t biased- I need- “

“What you need, Punites, is not the same as what you want. What you want is to know; what you need is a way to control these visions. I feared that you would tell me of such a manner, but this soon. It seems to be that fate chose that you are ready now to force the troubles onto you. And as much as I would like to help you with both your wants and needs- I am afraid that even I do not know all of the answers. But I do know a few who may know- the problem is that... they all are extremely far and in various dangerous territories. Too dangerous for a cub.” Came the soft reply, the mandrill looked down, sadness filled her eyes at not being able to help her young friend.

“Can you at least tell me who it is I can talk to? Please Asa, I want to know what is wrong with me- I’ve been seeing this sense I was way smaller, and it has gotten progressively worse every time it happens. Only happening once during the dry season and now happening almost every time I get angry- “

“I-“ She paused to let out a sigh before proceeding to continue “- okay. The best way to find out about Zira is through someone who knew her. Kion spoke with her, but he is probably the last one to know that much about her. Jasiri knew more about her through their troubles in the past, but your greatest source is her daughter.”

“You don’t mean- but she left the pride way before I was born-“ Punites jumped to her paws, an alarmed expression on her face now, her chances of finding out about Zira went from low to nearing the cusp of impossible. 

“I am sorry, Punites. But Vitani is the only chance you really have of knowing about Zira. I was born after her death- only knowing of her through your grandfather and grandmother as well as Rafiki when he was still with the living. I cannot tell you everything for I do not know everything. I was never close to her so I can never tell you the answers you would want. I hope you understand.” She sighed and shook her head at the crestfallen look the young lioness now had. 

“Don’t fret, you will know the answers soon. Fate allows you to know, for knowledge of the problems helps to find the solution. Now come- let us walk and talk about a different subject, something more pleasant.” She mused with a small smile, Punites nodded while Kondo gave an appreciative look towards the Mandrill as they followed her down the tree and through the tall grass. 

“I have heard of your struggles when practicing to hunt.” She giggled at the look the lioness gave her. Said gaze just screamed ‘why bring this up now?’ and she loved every bit of it. “Don’t give me that look, you know it is true. Which is why I will try to teach you to hunt. Maybe use this as a way to become better and surpass Adimu?”

“Surpassing Adimu?... Now that sounds like an amazing plan! When can we begin?” She bounced around eagerly as Asa pushed away some tall grass to show a small watering hole. Big enough for small animals, but nothing too dangerous; like for example a crocodile. 

“Well the present opens you many doors, and if you were to ask me, I would tell you that practicing now is the perfect time!” Punites could only laugh as she and Kondo nudged Asa with grins of delight, excited for the practice they would do.  



End file.
